


The Heck That Happened

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Series: Infinity Play [6]
Category: 21 Chump Street - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Hamilton References, I AM SORRY, In the Heights References, Is not realistic how much crap I put poor Justin through, Justin deserved better, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Naomi real name, Personal Downfall, Post-Canon, Regrets, and terrible at tagging, because I am also terrible at publishing things on time, late new year's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Justin's life after 'Naomi' 's operation seems to be getting better...until everything falls appart.Just a little story about how a life of a totally perfect and valid person can go down and how you can't scape the past forever.And also another example of how crappy my summaries are (sorryyyyy).





	The Heck That Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This was supposed to be published as a New Year thingy, but that day I was flying to London and I forgot, and then I didn't have any time and then I came back the sixth and I had college and exams are just at the back of the corner..so, well, shorta kinda late (sorryyyyy).  
> I hope you enjoy this (though I am still not very convinced about it...I'll let you be the judges of my work) and forgive my Spanish and quick tipper mistakes.   
> Marla

Since the moment he was arrested, Justin knew college was out of the picture. However, what he couldn’t possibly imagine was how huge his downfall was going to be. 

At the begging, just after being released, everything felt alright.   
He started working at his father local shop in the mornings and bartending at night in order to save some money; maybe to study some speciality in a near future. All this while he kept teaching himself Chemistry, just as he would have liked to study if things had been different.  
Surprisingly even for him, he barely thought about Naomi -or whatever her real name was-; at least, until he met Naomi Paul at a park in an absolute random way five years after the Incident, as he had finally ended up calling it.   
Luckily for him, there were only two things she shared with the undercover policewoman: her name and the huge crush he found himself having at her. She was a year younger than him, licensed in marketing, from a quite rich (“all American”, as she liked to say in air quotations) family and had had her entire life planned by her parents, thing that she didn’t like by any means.   
She was witty, smart, kind hearted and truly into Justin too. Furthermore, she was able to help his father’s business to expand into a second store and had absolutely no problem with Justin’s criminal record.  
So, after not even a year, they found themselves living together -for her family’s enourmous disappointment, who just decided to cut all contact with her- and, not much time later, they got married.  
Then, the problems started. 

Firstly, some local scumbag decided to rob his father’s shop, the odds wanting the poor man to be there just at that very time.   
They were armed, nervous and untrained. He was way too brave and way too defenless.  
There is only one possible output of that kind of situation.   
Her mother, whose health at that moment wasn’t precisely good to being with, didn’t stand the pain and joined his husband in the afterlife (if such place does exist). 

Nevertheless, some good news came into Justin’s household. Naomi was pregnant, with a boy.  
Joy filled the house and, even though they had to sell one of the shops for much more less money that it was really worth, the couple could see the light at the end of the tunnel.  
But tragedy stroke again, when Justin’s little sister moved in, being terribly sick, making Naomi -who had recently given birth- become ill too and -being weaker as she was after given light to their kid- she passed soon after.

Widowed, with a baby and a sister both totally depending on him. The world collided for Justin; being optimistic, being nice, being legal was just so hard when the entire Universe seemed to be conspiring against you.  
The anger was almost unbearable, taking him to the darkest places in his mind, so obscure he had never visited them before out of pure raw fear of what he himself was capable of thinking.  
Or, more exactly, of blaming on one single individual. All that rage focused on the woman he had known as Naomi Rodríguez was so tremendous he had decided to bury it as down as possible.  
It was either that or become a kind of person he definitely would find disgusting at any other given situation. It made his blood boil every single second he actually considered what had happened, all those years ago.  
Perhaps, someone even capable of murder. In other words, a complete stranger to the person he truly believed he was.  
Alas, when he felt that path opening in front of him, he shut It down as quickly as possible, though he found himself doing the very same thing for his new Naomi, in order to protect the child she had left after she passed away: entering the drug world.

Nevertheless, it was a radically different context; even though It also involved his cousins.   
Apparently, they were in need of a new chemist, happened to know that he had the expertise needed...and that he couldn't say no to any kind of money, no matter the origin.  
Obviously, things didn't go as expected; with the police dismantling the whole drug network, which make some of the bosses still lose to believe that their mole has been Justin, the only member of the organization who wasn't a true-born criminal.  
Knowing what was coming for him, he did one last thing for his child.  
He was possible she couldn't say no.

Justin corpse was found a week later, clearly a settling of scores.

Yolanda Beatriz froze when she arrived home to find a sleepy baby full of freckles at her door the very first day of the year.  
Not because of the baby itself -as a cop, she had faced much more unusual and disturbing things at her apartment entrance- but due to the note that was attached to the baby’s portable crib, she felt time had stopped and just stared, absolutely puzzled.  
And It was written to a woman she pretended to be for a short time ages ago: Naomi Rodriguez.  
She could only think of one person that would use that name to spoke to her; and she was right.  
In the letter, Justin explain how he ended up deciding to give up his only child in order to protect him, as well as why she was his best option.  
However, she wasn't completely sure about keeping the baby. At least, until she read the last line written:   
'You owe me. You were doing the right thing, but I didn’t deserve that. You owe me’.  
There was no possible way of denying that. 

“Happy New Year mom!” John's voice at the other side of the call was probably the sweetest thing she had ever heard.   
Justin's son (although the boy didn't know anything about how he was adopted and, if it was in her hand, he would never know) was already 17 -well, technically, 18, as his official birthday was the day he was left by his biological father at the cop's door- and was spending his first New Year's Eve outside home, with some friends he had made since they moved to New York at one of their houses, in Washington Heights.  
It was kind of scary, but they were (supposedly, she knew better than to believe everything a kid John’s age told his parents) going to stay inside the house, and John was one of the most responsible teenagers she had ever met.  
She couldn't say the same about that Alexander kid...she reckoned he would be capable of throwing all his friends into the fire -even himself- if that helped the greater good; and she knew very well John would gladly do it, the looks weren't the only thing he shared with his father.  
“Same thing, mi niño. Sólo una cosa...be careful with Alex, he has good intentions but sometimes...innocent people gets hurt, even when you only do the right thing.” John laughed.  
“Tranquila mamá, Alex would never harm me. Gotta do, ¡hasta luego!”  
He hang and the woman stared at the blank wall.  
Because if John could act like Justin, Alexander also acted many times as someone she knew quite well.  
And that person was her.  
She hoped she was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it.  
> Wishing you liked it,  
> Any feedback would be glad,  
> Long live and prosperity,   
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta.
> 
> Extra notes: I totally forgot! This fic takes place in my Infinity Play universe.
> 
> Spanish 'dictionary':  
> Mi niño-->My child  
> Sólo una cosa-->Just one thing  
> Tranquila mamá-->Keep calm mom  
> ¡Hasta luego!-->See you later!


End file.
